


Слова в тишине

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из одежды на Сейджуро только шёлковый шарф, повязанный поверх глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова в тишине

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Аттян](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan).

Из одежды на Сейджуро только шёлковый шарф, повязанный поверх глаз. Когда Тецуя завязывал его, он осторожно касался костяшками затылка Сейджуро и ласково ерошил волосы.

Тецуя сказал ему положить ладони на колени. У Сейджуро стоит, по члену стекают капли смазки, щекотно застревают в волосках, капают на пол, но он слушается и не трогает себя.

В комнате темно, не видно даже силуэта. Тецуя умеет и любит быть тихим, поэтому Сейджуро не знает, где он находится. Не знает, но пытается почувствовать. И когда Тецуя неожиданно кладёт на его плечо ладонь и легко сжимает, нервы вспыхивают.

По спине текут шёлк и пот.

Тецуя коротко целует его в затылок и снова пропадает. Нетерпение становится невыносимым.

Из груди рвутся слова, тысяча красивых слов, но Тецуя не разрешал говорить.

Он снова появляется, на этот раз спереди. Его рука ложится на шею, большой палец давит на горло. Сейджуро задыхается, но ему совсем не больно. Ему хорошо. Тецуя спокойно и уверенно поглаживает его кадык, ведёт ладонь выше, трогает подбородок и губы. Сейджуро прихватывает ртом палец, чуть сжимает зубами и давит языком на солёную подушечку. Рука тут же пропадает, а затем легко бьёт его по щеке. И это так сладко, что на глазах набухают слёзы, ткань намокает.

Тецуя никогда не делает ему больно. Всегда только хорошо.

Ладони Сейджуро подрагивают, ему хочется, чтобы Тецуя приласкал его. Но Тецуя невозможно терпелив, он любит доводить Сейджуро до исступления. И им предстоит долгая ночь.

Сейджуро чувствует его присутствие перед собой. В следующий момент Тецуя встаёт перед ним на колени и сквозь мокрую повязку целует его глаза.


End file.
